


Handcuffs - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Stephen has these pink, fluffy handcuffs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

It was Hangover Monday, and only a faint sound of snoring could be heard from Form K. But not all of the classmates were asleep. While the other students, and Alfie, were sound asleep, Stephen and Chantelle were wide awake, stifling their giggles as Stephen rummaged in his bag. A few seconds later, he pulled out a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs, which he definitely didn’t have because his boyfriend was a kinky fucker...

As Chantelle clamped her hands over her mouth so she didn’t laugh, Stephen tip toed over to where Mitchell and Remmie were sleeping. They were sat at the same table, since Cleo decided she needed more space. Mitchell’s hand was dangling limply by his side, his other underneath his head. Stephen crouched down behind the boys, and delicately fastened one side of the handcuffs around Mitchell’s wrist, and the other to Remmie’s. He contemplated attaching it to the spokes of one of his wheels, but that would be slightly too cruel. 

... ... ... 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” Mitchell’s voice erupted through the class, waking everyone up.

“Oh, Mitchell’s awake.” Stephen whispered, grinning.

“Sir!” Remmie shouted indignantly, raising his fluff decorated wrist to show to Wickers. Alfie glanced at Stephen, who hid his face. Alfie smiled, much to the anger of Mitchell.

“I’m sorry boys, but unless whoever did this is willing to come forth with the key, you’re stuck like this. Very, VERY sorry.”

... ... ...

At the end of form, Remmie and Mitchell awkwardly left the room, still attached to each other.

Remmie’s thoughts were racing. The previous afternoon, he had admitted to Stephen that he liked Mitchell. Only now did he remember the scheming look on his face. Fucking bitch.

“Listen mate,” Rem Dogg said, after Mitchell tripped over for the second time that day, nearly pulling Remmie from his chair, “This isn’t working.”

“I can’t fucking do anything about it!” snapped Mitchell, ripping out a bit of the neon pink fluff.

“I know, but we can make this easier.”

“Let’s hear it then, wise boy.” 

“I’m just thinking out loud here, but surely it would be easier if you weren’t walking.” Rem Dogg said, choosing his words carefully, a hopeful tone in his voice.

“Probably, but unfortunately,” Mitchell said drily “I’m not in a wheelchair.”

“Could just sit in my lap, dumb nuts.” Rem Dogg said quickly, trying to make it sound natural, and not full of desperate hopefulness. 

“Ha, gay!” responded Mitchell immediately.

“Ha, useful, more like it. Come on Mitchell, it would make this so much easier.”

“Ugh, fine.” Mitchell relented, carefully walking round to Remmie’s front so as not to yank his wrist. “But if anyone asks, I hurt my ankle.”

“God forbid they think you’re gay.”

“It’s not that as much, it’s more the fact that it looks like I’m in love with you.” Mitchell said, putting on a sing song voice for the last part as he sat down. 

Remmie’s heart dropped. “Well, what’s so bad about that, eh? Could do a lot worse.”

“Yeah, but I can’t have true rumours flying about the school. Takes all the fun out of it.”

“Wait, what? Did you just say ‘true rumours’?”

“You deaf as well as paralyzed?” said Mitchell, his voice suddenly quiet, embarrassed even. Remmie could see his ears reddening.

“Uh. Wait. Let me get this straight...”

“I’m not straight. Yeah.” Mitchell said, quieter still.

“Me neither.” Rem Dogg said, laughing nervously, his free hand scratching the back of his neck.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Mitchell laughed, twisting to look at him. “Sit on my lap Mitchell! No homo!”

“Fuck off.”

“I can’t, I’m handcuffed to you.” Mitchell grinned.

“God bless for miracles.” Rem Dogg said sarcastically, only to be cut off as Mitchell bent down and kissed him. He pulled away after a few seconds, before Rem Dogg realised what had happened. By the time Remmie’s brain caught up, Mitchell looked as if he was about to get up. “Stay there, dick shit.” Rem Dogg muttered, pulling his handcuffed hand backward, so Mitchell fell on him slightly, and used his free hand to pull him in for another kiss.

Just down the corridor, Stephen and Chantelle watched from round the corner. Stephen pulled the handcuff key out of his blazer pocket. 

“So... When should we give this to them?” Stephen asked Chantelle, grinning.

“Will they even want it, is the question.”


End file.
